legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Nexus Stone
Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances = |wielder = Sarafan Lord, Kain |effect = Negates the power of the Soul Reaver Opens portals to any location in Nosgoth (including other realms) |restrictions = No player control |found = Central Power Chamber of the Main Factory, Industrial Quarter, Meridian (in Chapter 6) |used = Hylden Gate, Hylden City (in Chapter 11) |usage = Closes the Hylden Gate |related = Soul Reaver, Hylden Gate, Device, Demon Realm, Moebius's Staff}} The Nexus Stone was a significant artifact featured in ''Blood Omen 2''. The artifact was a brightly colored gemstone, that was capable of opening 'portals' to other locations within Nosgoth. Alongside this, the stone could be worn on the chest which allowed it's user to be protected from the physical attacks of the Soul Reaver. During the course of ''Blood Omen 2'', Kain stole the Nexus Stone from the Industrial Quarter and used it to protect himself in thefinal battle with the Sarafan Lord - At Janos' suggestion, Kain dropped the stone into the Hylden Gate to close it and destroy theHylden invading Nosgoth's Material Plane. History and Usage Little is conclusively known about the origins of the Nexus Stone; it was first seen in the Post-Blood Omen era, worn by the Sarafan Lord (which in itself may suggest a Hylden origin) to protect himself from the power of the Soul Reaver in the Battle of Meridian. The Stone appeared as cyan gem mounted in an interestingly shaped golden ornament, which was worn on the chest . Using the Nexus Stone, the Sarafan Lord was able to resist the power of the Soul Reaver and defeat Kain and his army at the Battle of Meridian, Vorador: "One who wears the Stone cannot be harmed by the Soul Reaver."//'Kain:' "And is this but a legend, to be proved false at the fatal moment?"//'Vorador:' "Oh no, no legend at all. It has been proven. The Sarafan Lord wore the stone when he defeated you, two hundred years ago."//'Kain:' "What?!"//'Umah:' "How else could he have resisted the power of the Soul Reaver? You were unable to use the sword’s power, and without it he was able to defeat you." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. apparently killing Kain in the process. For the next two centuries, the Sarafan Lord apparently retained ownership of it, eventually sending the stone to the Industrial Quarter, where it was used to provide a portal to the Device. Shortly after Kain returned in Blood Omen 2, Umah was sent by Vorador to investigate the Industrial Quarter, here she found the Nexus Stone and it's portal, but was captured bythe Sarafan; she was however able to whisper to a nearby Cabal Vampire who managed to escape and get word to the Cabal. Cabal Vampire: "The worst has befallen. Forgive me, Sire. Umah has been taken."//'Vorador:' "Taken? How?"//'Cabal Vampire:' "Umah was searching the main building in the Industrial Quarter as you asked. I stood guard outside. She whispered to me that she had found something important."//'Vorador:' "What was it?"//'Cabal Vampire:' "I do not know. Before she could tell me, she was discovered by Sarafan Knights. I went to help her, but there were guards everywhere. I could not reach her. I heard them say she would be brought to the Sarafan Keep for public execution." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Kain travelled to the Sarafan Keep to rescue her, but she would not reveal her information until back inSanctuary with Vorador, at which point she revealed that she had seen the Nexus Stone in the Industrial Quarter. Umah: "I was in the heart of the main factory in the Industrial Quarter. Before the guards discovered me, I had found a huge central chamber that housed some kind of magic portal. This portal looked into a…place, the likes of which I had never seen before. And this portal was held open by a single source of magic, a stone set on a pedestal. Vorador, I believe it was the Nexus Stone." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Vorador told Kain of the legends surrounding the stone - that it could open portals to any location Vorador: "The Nexus Stone is an item of great power. It can bend time and space, to create doorways to any location within Nosgoth. I know not why the Sarafan Lord would be using it within the Industrial Quarter, but we could put it to great use." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and that one wearing the stone could not be harmed by the power of the Soul Reaver - and told him that it's resistance to the Reaver had been proven as (unbeknowst to Kain) the Sarafan Lord had worn the stone in the Battle of Meridian. "The Sarafan Lord is armed with the Soul Reaver. Nevertheless, Kain's thirst for vengeance leads him to attack. Umah will have no part of it, however, using her power to transport you to safety.//Back in sanctuary, Umah tells Vorador that she found a portal being held open by the Nexus Stone. This stone is the only defense against the Soul Reaver, and was worn by the Sarafan Lord when he defeated Kain 200 years ago. Kain needs no persuading to go after it." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 46. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Realising he could use the stone against the Sarafan Lord (who now possessed the Soul Reaver), Kain travelled alone to the Industrial Quarter in Chapter 6: The Nexus Stone to retrieve the stone, gaining entry to the Main Factory Vorador: (Whispering)"Were you followed?"//'Kain:' "Bah. These humans never looked twice in my direction. Little do they realize their future lord walks among them. Now, tell me of this place."//'Vorador:' "Umah tells me the Nexus Stone will be found in the Main Factory beyond the Dam. There will be a gondola to take you there. If this is deactivated, you must look below for the Glyph to repower it, but be careful of the guards."//'Kain:' "Have you any further wisdom to dispense?"//'Vorador:' "I sense the presence of another vampire close by. He may be watching you. I will Whisper you again, when it is needful."//'Kain(V/O):' "Once again I began to feel the obligations of power, to deal justice fairly to all. One day my people would know me again for their lord. But the vampires who were traitors to their kind would know me first of all." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. where the Nexus Stone was housed. Infiltrating the power chamber Glyph Guard: "Sire, a body! We found a body, sire!" // Sebastian: "It won’t be the last. He’s here. I sense the taint of his overblown arrogance. Tell the guards in the power chamber. He must not be allowed to approach the Nexus Stone." // Glyph Guard: "Who is it, sire?" // Sebastian: "An old friend, who will learn his place in the world at last. If you see or hear anything out of the ordinary, report to me at once." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Kain had to defeat Sebastian in a boss battle, when he was defeated, Sebastian told Kain that the Nexus Stone's portal had led toThe Device; a weapon that would be used to destroy the vampires. Sebastian: "The Nexus Stone's portal leads to an ancient Device, deep underground, that will spell your destruction, Kain. A new reign will begin in Nosgoth." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. As Sebastian died, Kain wrenched the Nexus Stone from it's machinery, causing the Main Factory to explode. Kain wore the Nexus Stone along with his Golden Pads, Red Hood and Spiky Attire until Chapter 10: Betrayal, when, encouraged by Janos Audron and Vorador, Kain travelled to the Wharves with Umah, intending to board a ship travelling to the Hylden City . Once he entered the Wharves however, Umah betrayed Kain, stealing the Nexus Stone from him; she explained her mistrust of Kain's ambition and plans for the Cabal and took the Nexus Stone, intending to board the ship and assassinate the Sarafan Lord herself. (Umah, moving with blinding speed, suddenly rips the Nexus Stone from Kain's breastplate)//'Kain:' "What!" // Umah: "Do you take me for a fool?" // Kain: "You dare – !" // Umah: "Vorador has told me all your stories, Kain. He said that you would stop at nothing to achieve your great ambition: absolute power. And when you control Nosgoth, are we to believe that you would let us vampires live, and "do what we wish?" We are the only ones who could stand in your way. No, you will have to hunt us down and kill us, and how is that different from the rule of the Sarafan Lord?"//'Kain:' "I will not defend or explain my actions to you, Umah. No one, not even you, will stand in my way."//'Umah:' "I thank you, Kain, for giving us this chance to defeat the Hylden for all time. But you have done enough. I shall be the one to find and kill the Sarafan Lord, and Nosgoth shall belong to the vampires once again."//'Kain:' "You fool, you have not the smallest chance of surviving such a battle. Now give me the Nexus Stone, or I shall pry it from your thieving fingers as you convulse in death." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Part-way through the Wharves,Kain was able to catch up with Umah, when she was cornered by several Sarafan Knights and Glyph knights. Killing the last guard, Kain refused to aid Umah's recovery with his blood and instead killed her; taking back the Nexus Stone . (~''Kain rounds a corner and sees Umah, bleeding and backed to the edge of the water. A Sarafan Knight is closing slowly in on her, his sword in front of him. Two other Knights are lying dead on the ground. From Umah's point of view, we see Kain appear from the shadows behind the Knight and kill him. Umah's wounds are dire.~)'Kain:' ''"We meet again, Umah."//'Umah:' "Kain…"//'Kain:' "Yes, Kain. I thought you were to bring the Sarafan Lord to his knees?"//'Umah:' (~''coughs blood''~) "I thought…"//'Kain:' "I know."//'Umah:' "It seems….I was wrong. I could not carry the fight…alone"//'Kain:' "You were brave to try."//'Umah:' "Kain….I'm dying…"//'Kain:' "Yes. You are."///'Umah:' "I need your blood…please….you can save me…"//'Kain:' "I know."(~He reaches down and takes back the Nexus Stone, kneeling down beside her.~)"Tell me, child. Do you see me ruling Nosgoth?"//'Umah:' "Yes…yes, I see it now…"//'Kain:' "And do you believe that Nosgoth rightly belongs to me?"//'Umah:' "…I do….I do believe it, Kain. Please…"//'Kain:' "Then you may die, knowing the truth."(~Kain rears his claws back, and plunges them into her chest.~)//'Umah:' "No!!!!"//'Kain:' "You should never have betrayed me. You could have been my queen."//'Umah:' "Kain…"(~Umah falls back, dead.~)//'Kain:' "Now you have left me alone." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Vorador: "Where’s Umah, Kain? I cannot sense her." // Kain: "She will not be joining us." // Vorador: "Umah is dead, is she not? Were you too late?" // Kain: "No. She suffered the fate she deserved. She stole the Nexus Stone from me."//'Vorador:' "So you refused to help her?"//'Kain:' "I dealt with her as I deal with all traitors. I killed her accordingly." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Infiltrating the Hylden City in Chapter 11: The Living End, Kain was at last confronted by the Sarafan Lord, finally revealing to the Hylden that he held possession of the Nexus Stone. ~''The Sarafan Lord strikes Kain with the Soul Reaver. The blade is deflected by a magic shield, created by the Nexus Stone. The Sarafan Lord draws back, surprised.~ // '''Sarafan Lord:' "The Nexus Stone!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. After the Sarafan Lord teleported away, Kain was able to deactivate the Shield Generator and allow Janos and Vorador to teleport into the city, but after a brief attack by the Sarafan Lord, both Janos and Vorador were taken out of the final battle ; as Kain made his way to the Hylden Gate, Janos told him that he could use the powers of the Nexus Stone to close the gate. Janos: "I must tend to Vorador. Proceed without us, Kain. I can teleport you to a place near the Gate, but you will have to close it on your own. Use the Nexus Stone. Cast it into the Gate, and the magic of the Stone will destroy it utterly."// Kain: "Cast your spell then, and let us finish this." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Above the Hylden Gate, Kain finally fought the Sarafan Lord in aboss battle (see also Sarafan Lord (boss)). During the battle, Kain realised that protecting himself with the Nexus Stone meant that the battle was effectively in stalemate and he instead chose to drop the Nexus Stone into the Hylden Gate, collapsing the portal; meaning he would be vulnerable to the power of the Soul Reaver, but would ultimately ensure that the Hylden would be trapped in the Demon Realm. Sarafan Lord: "Do you still believe you can prevail? While you posses the Nexus Stone, my sword cannot slay you. But while you bear the stone to shield your life, you cannot use it to destroy the Gate. Stalemate, Kain. And mine is the waiting game. As long as I have not lost, in time, I am sure to win."// Kain: "But I have not yet made my choice –"// ~''(Kain takes the Nexus Stone, and hurtles it into the Gate. The Gate proceeds, ever so slowly, to implode.~~)~ //'Sarafan Lord:' ''"No – No – No –" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. As the portal collapsed, Janos interfered in the battle, allowing Kain to recover the Soul Reaver blade (but costing him his own freedom as he was thrown in the Demon Realm by the Sarafan Lord). Against Kain armed with the Soul Reaver and with no Nexus Stone to protect him, the Sarafan Lord was easily defeated and killed by Kain . Notes *The Nexus Stone is effectively the only quest item (that can be moved) that is used in'' Blood Omen 2''. Obtainable Objects: The Nexus Stone "Found only in the Industrial Quarter level, the Nexus Stone will give the wearer a special power." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual. pg17 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. *In preview material for Blood Omen 2, the Sarafan Lord is depicted without the Nexus Stone at the battle of Meridian. Blood Omen 2 - Alternate Prologue and Epilogue Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) *The Nexus Stone's appearance is somewhat unusual, the golden ornament is unusually shaped and bears several unknown symbols ; the method by which the stone attaches to the user's chest is also unknown.Very little is known about the origins of the Nexus Stone, but the Sarafan Lord's initial possession of it may suggest that it was a Hylden artifact. *The powers of the Nexus Stone mean it could have been involved in several other significant events throughout history: it could conceivably have been created by the Hylden to protect the Hylden Messiah; or involved in the opening of the Hylden Gate; and it is tempting to view the Nexus Stone as connected to Moebius' Staff (as both inhibit the Soul Reaver); however none of these theories is supported in text and even the age of the stone is unrevealed. *The ultimate fate of the Nexus Stone is similarly unknown; it may have been destroyed closing the Hylden Gate, otherwise it could (potentially dangerously) have ended up with the Hylden in the Demon Realm. See also * Nexus Stone at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). BO2-MeridianBattle-SarafanLord-SarafanKeep.jpg|Sarafan Lord with the Nexus Stone BO2-IQ-Kain and Nexus Stone.jpg|Kain discovers the Nexus Stone BO2-IQ-Kain Steals Nexus Stone.png|'Golden Pads' attire with Nexus Stone RedHood.png|'Red Hood' attire with Nexus Stone Umah-NexusStone.png|Umah steals the Nexus Stone BO2-TW-UmahDeath2.png|Kain recovers the Nexus Stone BO2-Costume-SpikyShoulder.png|'Spiky' attire with Nexus Stone BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-NexusStoneDrop2.PNG|Kain drops the stone into the Hylden Gate References }} Category:Blood Omen 2 items Category:Blood Omen 2 quest items Category:Items Category:Items and equipment Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2